


A ratio of one to one-hundred

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Nuclear Throne (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Gore, Gunplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's losing it</p>
            </blockquote>





	A ratio of one to one-hundred

**Author's Note:**

> im a bit rusty on my writing so here's a real short one

"Bap bap to tha' grizzity-grap."

Nonsense, Eyes wants to say. The gun god spits beneath his breath, creating a harsh beat to nothing in particular. The barrel of his golden revolver points straight to his ocular orbs. He wants to stick it in his mouth and breathe in the gunpowder. If only he had one.

Venuz didn't have lips, but if he did, he'd be grinning. His thin, bony hand trails down Eyes' face, a finger digging into one of the numerous sockets, popping out the massive eyeball. It rolls to his feet. Tentatively, Venuz shoves it back in, backwards. He gropes at Eyes' protruding stomach, tracing across the line between it and his thighs. The fire crackles behind him. 

"Oh baby." He mutters. Eyes remains passive. "I'mma fuck ya right." An open hand reaches in, grabbing the largest eye and ripping it out. It'd grow back -- Eyes knew so. The pain was wild. He sighs. His sealed-shut throat lets out an awful, muffled grunt.

The gun worms into the open eyehole, scraping within the walls, and the other many eyes shoved within the forefront of his cranium. 

"Ya-ya-ya-Yung Venuz, baby."

His mono-eye gazes down at the dark, lonely hole. The gun is replaced with something hot, and fleshy. His tiny legs wrap around Eyes' head and fuck his skull until it rattles and vibrates. Greenish blood squirts out all over his tiny, chubby body.

"Awww yeah."


End file.
